Anjo pecador
by Annie Marie Cullen
Summary: Ela se sentia estranha, era como se ele fizesse parte dela. Como se tivesse encontrado uma metade perdida e agora, estava inteira. Edward lutava contra seus instintos, ele não a queria morta. Ele queria protegê-la, queria que ela confiasse nele. Ele apenas queria manter o anjo intacto, puro.
1. Prólogo

**Fandom**: Twilight Saga.

**Título**: Anjo pecador.

**Formato**: Fic

**Autor**: Annie Meddina

**Classificação**: PG-16

**aviso (s)**: sexo.

.

**Sinopse**: Ele tinha olhos escuros como a noite, sua boca fina, era uma boca feita para o pecado. E Bella o desejava como nunca desejou homem algum. Não era qualquer atração sexual, era algo mais primitivo, selvagem.

Ela se sentia estranha, era como se ele fizesse parte dela. Como se tivesse encontrado uma metade perdida e agora, estava inteira.

Edward se perdeu naqueles orbes chocolates, que agora estavam bastante expressivos. Ela tinha medo. Medo do monstro. Ele por um segundo queria ser normal para que ela não o olhasse daquele modo.

Ela era apelativa, era como uma droga feita sob medida pra ele. Ele sentiu sua garganta queimar, o monstro querendo vir à tona, se apossar da sua parte humana. O monstro dominava sua mente incansavelmente. _Pega-a para mim, será bom…confie em mim…você a quer tão quanto eu…_ Edward lutava contra seus instintos, ele não a queria morta. Ele queria protegê-la, queria que ela confiasse nele. Ele apenas queria manter o anjo intacto, _puro_.

.

N/A: Os personagens pertencem a stephenie meyer, mas o enredo é totalmente meu, não a use sem minha autorização. Plagio é crime.

_Comentários é a forma de alimentar a criatividade do autor!_

_._

_._

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

**.**

**.**

As sombras tremulantes da chama da vela dava aquele quarto um ar sombrio. Os trovoes anunciavam uma tempestade próxima. Charlie queria que sua amada estivesse em um lugar mais iluminado e preparado, mais não podia correr riscos.

Renée deitada na cama se contorcia de dor, Charlie sofria a cada gemido que ela dava. De repente ela apertou sua mão com mais força. Seu olhar esperançoso o alcançou.

— Charlie me prometa que o protegera. Não deixe que ele o leve, por favor.

— Eu não o permitirei. — Ele lhe assegurou.

— Obrigada, eu te amo e aconteça o que acontecer eu sei que você protegerá meu filho.

— Nosso filho, ele será nosso.

Renée o olhou com carinho, sua admiração e amor cresceram ainda mais por ele, ela sabia que não sobreviveria. Ela podia sentir. Mais saber que ele cuidaria de seu pequeno ou pequena lhe dava forças para lutar. Ela sabia que ele viria, ele sempre vinha.

Uma nova contração a fez gritar a plenos pulmões, a ama lhe dissera que não seria fácil. Ter um hibrido poderia custar à vida de uma mulher.

Mais ela sonhava que seu filho teria uma vida normal, longe daquele ser sem coração, que lhe roubara a chance de ser feliz com o homem que ela sempre amou. O Charlie o garantiria que assim fosse.

Um trovão iluminou o quarto ao mesmo tempo em que Renée sentia a ultima contração.

A parteira a olhou com pesar.

— A criança esta sufocada.

— Não! — Gritou Renée— Tire-o, eu escolho ele, faça o que eu to mandando. —Gritou Renée ao sentir uma dor aguda, por um momento ela achou que tinha desmaiado. O choro estridente do bebe cortou o silencio sombrio daquele aposento.

Ao abrir os olhos contemplou sua pequena, ela sorria maravilhada, apesar do cansaço.

— Una bambina. — Disse a parteira.

Renée a ouviu como se tivesse muito distante, se esforçou a abrir os olhos e contempla-la. Ela era linda e perfeita. Renée viu Charlie a segurar com carinho, ela se agitava abrindo os bracinhos em protestos.

— Ela se chamara Isabella, como minha mãe. — Disse Renée.

— É linda como o nome. — Falou Charlie.

Renée já ia responder-lhe mais passos apressados os alertaram. Aporta fora aberta com brusquidão. Carlisle e Esme entraram. Renée logo percebeu o olhar angustiado da sua amiga.

— Ele esta vindo!

— Por favor, não deixem que ele a leve.

— Não o permitiremos. — Disse Esme.

Mais vozes e tilintar de armas anunciaram os guardas vulturis.

Charlie beijou a mulher que sempre amou e secou-lhes as lagrimas. Ele não tinha tempo a perder, Aro não deixaria barato. Ele pegou aquele pacotinho que continha àquela pequena criatura que já preenchia seu coração. Olhou pra Renée com pesar. E fugiu com a pequena Isabella, deixando-os para lidar com Aro. Seu peito lhe doía, ele sabia que Renée não resistiria. Mais ele faria de tudo para cumprir a promessa que havia feito.

E lá no quarto carlisle e Esme se preparavam para o confronto. Infelizmente eles tiveram uma ideia.

— Onde estar meu filho, perguntou Aro vulture.

Esme endereçou um olhar de tristeza para Renée que jazia quase sem vida.

Ele se aproximou e com ele veio toda a guarda, ele pegou a parteira com brutalidade.

— Onde.

A parteira como havia sido instruída endereçou um olhar para a cama, onde jazia um bebe sem vida, bebe esse que ela mesma o trouxera a vida naquele mesmo dia. De outra família.

Aro se aproximou e levantou o lençol, soltando em seguida com brusquidão.

Ele endereçou um olhar de desprezo a Renée e deixou o quarto.

Renée o viu indo embora, suas forças já se iam, mas ela sabia que sua pequena teria um futuro brilhante e normal pela frente. Seu coração de mãe lhe doía por não ter a chance de vê-la crescer, mas ela se sentia em paz. Ela não tinha mais medo. Com um ultimo olhar se despediu de seus amigos.

Seu ultimo pedido.

— A protejam.

Esme balançou a cabeça em concordância e viu sua amiga dar seus últimos suspiros.

* * *

_**continua…**_


	2. Capítulo Um

**Capitulo um**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_~ 20 anos depois ~_

**B**ella Swan simplesmente não poderia mais se poupar daquela terrível tarefa. Na soleira da porta do quarto do seu pai, via o sol de fim de tarde lançar raios dourados pela janela, dando uma aparência mais rude ao tapete marrom e puído.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e entrou. O ar exalava ao cheiro familiar da colônia pós-barba. Era fraco, depois de todas aquelas semanas, mas lhe proporcionava a vaga sensação de conforto, embora seu coração batesse com pesar.

A madeira escura dos pés da cama estava com o verniz desgastado. O colchão afundava no meio.

Bella sorriu à lembrança de como o pai permitia-lhe uma sessão ocasional, embora curta, de pulos em sua cama, quan do era garotinha. Passou a ponta dos dedos com leveza pela superfície da colcha predileta do pai, essa que ele se orgulhava em dizer que fora a sua amada Renée que havia feito, sua mãe que não teve a sorte de conhecer.

Dois breves passos a fizeram ficar defronte ao closet, sem nem mesmo tocar no cachimbo que ali des cansava, Bella sentiu o leve aroma de tabaco. A fragrância despertou-lhe sentimentos de amor profundo e segurança... Que jamais voltaria a experimentar.

— Papai... — sussurrou para o quarto vazio. Seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas inesperadas.

— Oh, como sinto sua falta!

Um mês se passara desde o funeral de Charlie Cullen. Durante semanas Bella evitou remexer nas coisas paternas, empacotar lhe as roupas e limpar o quarto. Mas o frio do outono estava no ar. Tinha certeza de que havia pessoas precisando de roupas quentes.

O, sobretudo acinzentado poderia estar um tanto desgas tado, mas certamente manteria alguém confortável mesmo quando a temperatura baixasse bastante. E a capa verde-uva continuava eficaz.

Havia diversos ternos. Calças compridas e uma ou duas jaquetas esportivas. Também camisas e gravatas. Sem men cionar sapatos. Três pares em boa condição, já que o pai era um homem cuidadoso. Seria um pecado deixar peças tão úteis guardadas em um armário, ajeitadas em gavetas, sem utilidade.

Bella enxugou uma lágrima.

— Isto simplesmente precisa ser feito — aconselhou-se, dando às palavras uma inflexão insistente. — Hoje!

A gaveta superior do quarto de vestir estava aberta. Bella tirou dela uma pasta. Havia inúmeros papeis, deviam se tratar de documentos, per feitamente dobrados. Ao mexer Bella derrubou um envelope Branco, endereçada ao seu tio. Tio esse que ela não conhecera, mais seu pai falava constantemente com carinho e Bella deu-se conta que havia se esquecido dele. Embora Charlie não o visitasse, falava dele com saudade. Bella sabia que tinha a difícil missão de contatá-lo. Só sabia o nome da cidade, talvez ele nem morasse mais ali.

Bella lutou com a onda de curiosidade, ao segurar aquela que parecia uma carta. Mais seu bom senso venceu novamente.

_Para: carlisle Cullen._ Seu tio.

Já estava mais do que na hora de conhecer seu tio, a única família que lhe restava. —pensou Bella.

Uma forte dor a oprimiu, a garotinha indefesa saiu à tona. Não tinha mais a proteção e o amor incondicional do seu pai.

Com sua mãe fora diferente, ela havia morrido ao dar a luz. Já não se sentia culpada por ser a responsável por lhe tirar a vida. Seu pai sempre falou da sua querida mãe, Bella sabia que nesses 20 anos de vida sua mãe sempre esteve presente de alguma forma. ela sentia sua presença. E sabia que de agora em diante seria os dois ao seu lado. Seus anjos da guarda.

* * *

_**continua…**_


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo Dois**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Joy Division_ começou tocar no radio, Bella conhecia aquela musica, _Love Will Tear Us Apart_, era uma das suas preferidas.

Ela aumentou no ultimo volume, Bella acompanhava as batidas da musica batucando no volante, logo sua voz desafinada preencheu o carro. Ela ria lembrando-se dos comentários do seu pai quando ela soltava a voz. Pensar nele ainda doía, ela sentia tanto sua falta.

A brisa entrava janela fazendo seus longos cabelos castanhos, esvoaçarem em torno do seu rosto. Rosto esse que brilhava de ansiedade e certo medo. Será que sua família iria gostar dela.

Pelo clima do ar que penetrava pela janela aberta do seu carro, Bella deduzia que Forks estava próximo. Pesquisando descobrira que forks era a cidade mais chuvosa e fria do estado de Washington. Mais ela adorava o frio.

Ela não sabia se havia feito à coisa certa; _talvez mudar-se se tornara uma medida drástica!_ —lhe acusou sua consciência.

Mais ela estava empolgada com a perspectiva de conhecer seu tio e respectivamente o restante da família que não dava a mínima para a sua tão responsável consciência. Ela descobrira pesquisando que seu tio era medico.

Coincidência ou não ela estava ali, em seu carro em direção á forks. E que de agora em diante seria seu lar. Fazia uma semana que recebera a confirmação da sua residência medica. Ela trabalharia provavelmente com seu tio, já que só havia um hospital em forks.

Ela sorriu animada, Bella sentia que sua vida mudaria de alguma forma, ela só não sabia que isso aconteceria mais rápido do que imaginara.

Ao virar uma curva, ela viu um carro parado no acostamento, Ela foi diminuindo a macha do carro ate que parou.

_Talvez alguém precisasse de sua ajuda_, ela tentou convencer a si mesma.

Descendo do carro olhou ao se redor, ela se encontrava em uma autoestrada, que a essa altura se encontrava deserta. Era sombreada por arvores dos dois lados, dando um ar sombrio e assustador. Lembrava os cenários dos filmes de terror que assistiu.

—_ Ora pare com isso, Isabella. Que paranoia. _— Ela ralhou com sigo mesma.

Bella foi se aproximando e percebeu que o carro estava totalmente abandonado, a porta do motorista estava aberta. Dentro do carro tocava uma canção, Uma bolsa feminina no banco do passageiro. Ao que parecia o carro se tratava de uma mulher.

— _Mais um motivo para ajuda-la._

Mais a frente ela viu um par de sapatos perdido na entrada da floresta. Tardiamente sentiu medo, parou abruptamente.

Ela não sabia o que encontraria mais a frente. — _Melhor chamar ajuda._ —Tentou sua consciência mais uma vez.

Mais seu lado curioso e autossuficiente foi mais forte. Ademais alguém poderia estar precisando de ajuda, era seu dever como medica.

Resoluta começou entra na mata, as pegadas no chão era seu guia. Ela andou uns minutos, a cada passo que dava a floresta ia ficando mais densa. Mais escura e fria.

Ela começou a entrar em pânico, começou a olhar ao redor e descobriu que não fazia ideia da direção que tinha tomado. Ela estava com medo de admitir que estivesse perdida e apavorada. _Mantenha a calma, por favor... Não pira Isabella. _Pensou mentalmente.

De repente ela escutou um som semelhante a gemidos em meio a soluços. Ela se aproximou sorrateiramente, a cena que viu a diante lhe chocou e a deixou paralisada.

Ali a frente ela o viu, ele estava curvado sobre a mulher, ela só chorava confusa, ela tinha uma expressão de prazer ora medo, era como se sentisse mais próxima do êxtase, Tinha medo mais não tinha forças de lutar contra ele.

Bella engoliu em seco ao ver o brilho dos dentes pontiagudos e finos, eles penetravam a pele do pescoço da mulher. Com horror ela viu um filete de sangue que descia pelo pescoço da jovem. Bella fechou seus olhos desejando que aquela imagem sumisse. De repente como sentindo sua presença ele virou o rosto, ele tinha um olhar perdido, sem alma.

Os traços do seu rosto eram marcantes, sua expressão mostrava que não estava muito feliz com a interrupção.

Bella ainda se via impedida de desviar seu olhar, era um misto de fascínio e deslumbre. Tinha que admitir, nunca vira um homem tão belo e fascinante como aquele. Ele tinha olhos escuros como a noite, sua boca fina, era uma boca feita para o pecado. E Bella o desejava como nunca desejou homem algum. Não era qualquer atração sexual, era algo mais primitivo, selvagem.

Ela se sentia estranha, era como se ele fizesse parte dela. Como se tivesse encontrado uma metade perdida e agora, estava inteira. Ela piscou tentando clarear a mente.

Ela se considerava uma pessoa cética, mais aquela cena, aqueles olhos. Ele tinha Sua boca suja de sangue, ate parecia cenas de filmes de terror, Bella olhava absorta. Ela estava impedida de dar um passo à frente, suas pernas estavam moles. O choque a paralisara por completo. E foi aumentando à medida que ele se aproximava.

Edward não estava preparado pela interrupção da sua caça. Seus instintos afloraram no momento que a brisa passou pela intrusa e trouxe seu cheiro. Automaticamente ele soltou a sua primeira vitima e com passos apresados correu de encontro a ela, que o olhava em choque.

Foi com surpresa que se viu impelido de se aproximar, era como se uma barreira o impedisse de chegar ate ela. Era como se o medo dela o bloqueasse como um instinto de proteção. E ele a desejava com ânsia, ele a queria, mais não era só o sangue que era apelativo. Ele queria prova-la, queria marca-la como sua.

Ele queria reivindica-la para que nenhum outro homem pudesse se aproximar dela. Ela era de uma beleza etérea, sua pele era branca leitosa, translucida. seus cabelos caiam em cascata a suas costas, a cor era semelhante a mogno.

Mas Edward se perdeu naqueles orbes chocolates, que agora estavam bastante expressivos.

Ela tinha medo.

Medo do monstro. Ele por um segundo queria ser normal para que ela não o olhasse daquele modo.

Ela era apelativa, era como uma droga feita sob medida pra ele. Ele sentiu sua garganta queimar, o monstro querendo vir à tona, se apossar da sua parte humana.

O monstro dominava sua mente incansavelmente. _Pegue-a para mim, será bom... confie em mim...você a quer tão quanto eu..._

Edward lutava contra seus instintos, ele não a queria morta. Ele queria protegê-la, queria que ela confiasse nele. Ele apenas queria manter o anjo intacto, puro.

Ele não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo. Ele queria gritar para ela correr, antes que o monstro a destruísse, antes que o demônio corrompesse o anjo de cabelos brilhantes e de olhos divinais.

De repente um zumbido o fez proteger seus ouvidos, o fazendo cair ao chão, ele se contorcia de dor. Aquele som estava estourando seus tímpanos. Ele tinha que sair dali, tinha que fugir.

Ela o olhava assustada, será que foi seu pensamento Que se realizara, ela só queria que ele ficasse imobilizado para que ela pudesse fugir dele, daquele olhar assassino. Ela não teve tempo de pensar no assunto. De repente num clic ele havia sumido, evaporado. _Isso é impossível_ — Pensou ela.

Bella se viu sozinha com a mulher ainda desnorteada, ela se aproximou e a ajudou a se levantar.

— Você estar bem. — Perguntou Bella.

Em resposta recebeu um olhar vago e confuso da mulher.

— Eu não sei, não consigo lembrar nada. Onde estou? Quem é você? — Disse ela se levantando trôpega, em seguida como se sentisse dor tocou no local do pescoço onde Bella via dois pequenos furos.

— Oh meu Deus isso é sangue. — Perguntou a mulher olhando para sua mão ensanguentada.

— Você se machucou. — Disse Bella usando o tom que usava com seus pacientes. Se ela dissesse a verdade, verdade essa que Bella custava acreditar. A mulher poderia entrar em choque ou pior pensar que ela era louca.

— Venha comigo, tenho uma mala de primeiros socorros em meu carro. Deixe-me ajuda-la.

— Tudo bem.

Por sorte elas encontraram a saída daquela prisão verde e fria.

Enquanto Bella cuidava do ferimento da mulher, sua cabeça trabalhava a mil.

Ela tentava entender o que acontecera, tentava se convencer que tudo não passara de imaginação ou algo psíquico. _Talvez fosse um sonho fora da realidade._ —Pensou ela.

Mais a lembrança daquele rosto, da boca manchada de sangue e principalmente os olhos, aquele olhar de predador não combinava com aquele rosto, ele tinha um rosto de anjo. Ele era a personificação de um anjo. _Seu anjo Pecador_.

— _Ora porque eu sinto essa fascinação pelo inexplicável, porque eu não sou normal como o resto das pessoas._

—Disse algo. —Perguntou Ângela ainda confusa, ela só queria saber, como fora parar naquele lugar e como fora se machucar. Era uma desastrada mesmo.

— Não, nada. — Ela tinha que para com essa mania de falar sozinha.

— A propósito, qual seu nome?

— Ângela weber e você?

— Isabella Swan, mais pode me chamar só Bella. — Disse ela lhe estendendo a mão.

— Prazer Bella. E obrigada por me ajudar... Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo... Eu estava dirigindo e do nada... Talvez eu tenha tido um surto. — Disse Ângela com medo de estar ficando louca, talvez estivesse trabalhando demais. _Tenho que tirar férias. _Decidiu ela.

— Não se atormente. — Disse Bella se sentido culpada por estar mentindo. Mas ela não tinha escolha. A verdade era ilusória demais, inacreditável.

— Pra onde você estava indo?

— Pra Forks, eu moro lá.

— Sério, eu também estou indo para lá. Vamos. Eu vou te seguindo. — Disse Bella a ajudando a se levantar.

Bella saiu daquele lugar em companhia da doce Ângela, ela a seguia em seu carro.

Bella decidiu esquecer por hora aquelas lembranças, quem acreditaria nela se contasse que viu um homem bebendo sangue como um vampiro. —_Esses seres não existem. _— Ela tentou se convencer sem muito entusiasmo.

Ela seria tachada de louca se continuasse a falar e comentar com alguém, era melhor esquecer e fingir que nunca aconteceu.

Mais seu inconsciente como era um chato iria lembra-la e avisa-la, que ela estava mentindo pra si própria.

Edward parou perto da sua casa, ainda confuso com o que acabara de acontecer. Uma humana, apenas uma humana fora capaz de derrotá-lo e fazê-lo correr igual a uma criancinha. _O Emmett jamais poderia saber disso_.

Quem seria aquela humana, se perguntava ele. E o mais importante o que era ela.

Ele ainda podia sentir as vibrações em sua cabeça, nunca sentira tanta dor, eles eram seres indestrutíveis. Era o que ele pensava há minutos atrás.

— Edward! O que aconteceu? O que foi isso que aconteceu? — perguntou Alice mentalmente. Ela se encontrava em seu quarto, era a única que podia se comunicar com ele alonga distancia.

— Eu não sei. — disse ele deixando Alice entrar em seus pensamentos, ele a ouviu ofegar. De repente em um feixe de luz, ele viu a visão da sua Irma. Ele a viu, a humana abraçada a Alice.

—oh, seremos amigas. Ela é linda.

Edward já sabia disso, a imagem dela ainda estava nítida em suas memórias, aqueles olhos expressivos e que recordava chocolate derretido.

— Isso é impossível, Alice. Ela é humana.

— Eu sei, eu... Alice parou ao perceber que não conseguia ver o futuro da humana, ela era uma incógnita.

— Eu não consigo vê-la. — disse Alice frustrada, sentando-se em seguida.

— Não se sinta culpada, eu também não consegui ouvir seus pensamentos. Ela é diferente de todo ser humano que já conheci. — disse ele fascinado.

— Ela te fascina! — disse Alice eufórica.

— Para Alice! Isso jamais vai acontecer. — disse Edward andando em círculos, ele não queria ver aquela ultima visão. Ele abraçando a humana, isso jamais aconteceria. Ele não era forte o bastante e não com o cheiro apelativo que ela possuía.

Não, ele que não tinha contato com humanos, ele só tinha contato com as mulheres quando se alimentava delas e as usava.

Edward já calmo subiu e se trancou em seu quarto. Ainda se sentia frustrado pela interrupção da sua caça. Ele ralhou com sigo mesmo, por ter sido um fraco. Por aquela irresponsabilidade, ele teria que hipnotizá-la.

Ela não poderia contar pra ninguém. Ou sua espécie podia ser exilada. Ele estava se preparando para a bronca bem merecida que levaria do Carlisle quando ele chegasse.

* * *

_**continua…**_


	4. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo Três**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Bella fechou mais a gola do seu casaco, hoje forks amanhecera fria e úmida. Ela acordara com os nostálgicos pingos de chuva no telhado. Eram reconfortantes e lhe davam uma sensação de paz.

Ela brincava com o molho de suas chaves enquanto dava a volta ate a garagem. A casa que alugara era grande e espaçosa, ate demais para uma pessoa só. Mais em contrapartida era confortável, ela se sentir em casa, um lar.

Ela entrou em seu carro e tomou a direção que a sua vizinha muito prestativa e curiosa havia lhe dado logo mais cedo.

Depois de trinta minutos depois ela encontrou a estradinha que serpenteava a saída de forks. Segundo a vizinha ela nunca havia visto tal casa e lhe dissera ainda que o Dr. Cullen e sua família eram muito reservados e um tanto antessocial. Fora que eram todos estranhos e misteriosos. Bella na hora achara melhor não mencionar que eram seus tios e primos.

_"parece que Forks é muito misteriosa para meu gosto" _— Pensou Bella, a imagem que ela tentava bloquear a todo custo possuiu seus pensamentos.

Ela acelerou, ao fazer uma curva fechada viu a casa que estava a uns três metros. Casa não, a melhor definição era _"mansão"._

.

.

— Você simplesmente poderia manter essas calças fechadas por um momento, eu não vou me mudar... Estou cansada de tudo isso. Esse seu vicio vai nos matar seu idiota. — Disse Rose com cara de poucos amigos.

— Detalhe querida, já estamos mortos. — Disse Edward debochado.

— Você vai nos destruir, Carlisle eu não posso, eu não quero sair daqui... E ele vai ter que arrumar a merda que ele fez. — Rose apontou-lhe o dedo do meio quando Edward fez cara de mofo.

— Crianças... — Interveio Esme. — Acalmem-se, vamos dar um jeito, afinal todos erram um dia.

— Sim querida, precisamos tirar as lembranças da humana imediatamente. —Disse Carlisle.

— Mas... — Tentou Alice. Mais o som estridente e fino da companhia que nunca era usada ecoou pelo grande vestíbulo.

Todos na mesa de reuniões se entreolharam.

— Quem poderá ser?

Edward tentou entrar na mente do visitante, mais deu de cara com muro branco. Nada.

— Oh não! — Disse ele se levantando de um salto. — Só pode ser ela. A humana.

— Eu vou ver... É melhor que ela não te veja. — Aconselhou Alice indo de encontro à porta.

.

.

Bella já reconsiderava a ideia de dar meia volta e voltar para a segurança e calor do seu carro e dar meia volta. Mas ela sabia que se arrependeria eternamente depois, afinal já estava ali.

Tinha que ir ate o fim._ "só diga ola, sorria e conte-lhe sobre seu pai e volte para sua casa." _Mas a quem ela queria enganar, não via a hora de conhecê-los, de poder fazer parte dessa família. Ela só queria não se sentir sozinha no mundo, que eles a aceitassem.

— Ola. — Uma voz de sino acompanhada de uma pequena e linda mulher, que lhe lembrava de fadas a saudou. Ela só poderia ser uma das suas primas. Bella sorriu-lhe um sorriso genuíno, que logo foi retribuído.

— Ola. "_apenas ola sua idiota, você poderia ser melhor" _— Eu...

— Oh, me desculpe, entre, por favor, deve estar muito frio ai.

— Obrigada.

Bella se sentiu reconfortada com o calor que vinha do interior da casa, ao dar alguns passos atrás da pequena qual ainda não sabia o nome. Quando Ela os viu. eles estavam enfileirados de pé e a analisava, instantaneamente suas bochechas ruborizaram. Um loiro ficou meio incomodo e Bella viu que ele a olhava como se a quisesse devora-la. Não sexualmente, mais como alimento.

O olhar de Bella passou agora a olhar uma mulher belíssima que deveria ser sua tia, eles eram muitos bonitos. Eram de uma beleza sobre-humana. O olhar da que deveria ser sua tia era de espanto.

— Oh meu Deus, Carl é ela. — Disse apenas.

— Eu... — Mais Bella foi interrompida pelo abraço reconfortante da mulher, embora Bella a sentisse gelada ao seu redor. O gesto a desarmou.

— Você é a cara da sua mãe... Perfeita. — Disse Esme rodeando com mãos frias o belo rosto de marfim e que tinha doces bochechas rosa.

— Você sabe quem eu sou?

— Oh claro. E esse é seu tio carlisle e todos da sala são seus primos.

— Ola querida. — Disse Carlisle a apertando em um abraço. — Bem vinda.

— Obrigada.

E logo todos foram se apresentando, Alice a reclamou para si. Ela estava encantada, o encontro não poderia ser mais perfeito. Só faltava um membro da família, que não estava no momento, mais que logo mais ela conheceria.

Agora Bella estava sendo arrastada para a cozinha, sua tia insistia em fazer-lhe chocolate quente. Ao passar pelas escadas que levariam para o andar de cima, Bella sentiu como se fosse observada.

Instintivamente ela correu o olhar para um ponto onde havia um corredor mal iluminado. Bella percebeu que estava ficando paranoica.

De onde Edward a observava ele sabia que ela não poderia vê-lo, ele estava surpreso...

Ela fazia parte da família, quem poderia adivinhar. Ele queria se apresentar, agir normalmente mais sabia que ela sairia correndo e estaria tudo perdido. E o que ele faria agora, pelo que ouvira ela estava de mudança para Forks e ele não a culpava.

Ele pode sentir a tristeza no timbre da sua voz a mencionar a morte de seu pai, ela só queria ter uma família e ele faria o certo. Já estava mais do que na hora dele deixar sua família. A Esme e carlisle sofreriam, mais não havia opção.

De uma forma que ninguém entendia, Ela não poderia ser hipnotizada. Ele tinha que ir embora, mais porque essa ideia o devastava. E ele ficou ali, escutando tudo. Vendo-a pelos olhos da Alice, ela era linda.

— Sim, muito. — Disse Alice o pegando. Não podia esconder nada da bisbilhoteira da Alice.

— Eu não quero que você vá embora Edward, pode haver outra solução.

— Por favor, não conte ainda.

— Okey.

Seu pai começou a levar a conversa e ele se desconectou da Alice e prestou atenção a conversa.

— Então você é medica também? — Perguntou carlisle, ele sabia como deixa-la relaxada.

— Sou pediatra.

— Que maravilha, não é maravilhoso Carl, dois médicos na família. — Disse Esme.

— Sim, querida — Mais você tem certeza que quer deixar sua cidade para vim para cá, forks é tão parada querida, talvez você fique entediada. — Continuou Carlisle.

Bella o olhou e pelo tom que seu tio usou parecia que ele não a queria ali.

— Eu não gosto de agito, sou um pouco antessocial. — Disse Bella.

Mas os pensamentos da sua mãe lhe chamou atenção, ela pensava em um monte de coisas ao mesmo tempo e ele sabia que ela não queria partilhar seus pensamentos.

_"oh e agora o que faremos, é ariscado para ela aqui, ele pode descobrir... oh meu Deus" _ Edward tentou mais, mas sua mãe se fechou para ele. Ela e seu pai escondiam algo.

E durante mais uma hora eles conversaram, sua mãe lhe contou coisas da sua própria mãe, pela imagem que ele filtrava de Alice, ele percebia que ela amava muito sua mãe, ela tinha um brilho no olhar quando descobria coisas que não sabia. Ela era fascinante e ele a desejava.

Quando finalmente ela se levantou e disse que estava tarde, sua mãe a convidou novamente para ficar na nossa casa. Mais ela recusou firmemente e prometeu visita-los logo em breve e os fez prometê-los que a visitariam.

E finalmente ela iria embora, enquanto todos se despediam, Edward correu a uma elevação da floresta, de onde poderia vê-la sem ser percebido.

ele não a queria perder de vista. Não quando ele já estava se acostumando com sua doce face ruborizada, com sua risada desconfortável quando alguém a elogiava. Ela era estranha, mas uma estranha encantadora.

Bella já estava a uma distancia considerável e soltou o suspiro preso, foi tudo tão maravilhoso, eles eram encantadores. Ela os amou a todos. E sua tia Lembrava a sua própria mãe. Ela descobriu coisas que seu pai com certeza tinha se esquecido de compartilhar.

Bella ria de orelha a orelha, só havia outro membro pra conhecer. Mas ele seria encantador como todos os outros com certeza.

Bella estava tão envolvida que ao virar a curva não viu o servo, ele corria no meio da estrada, estrada esse que se encontrava escorregadia devido à fina chuva que havia caído mais cedo e tarde demais ela se viu perdendo o controle do carro.

Edward ainda lembrava-se do sorriso de contentamento que ela carregava quando lhe deu as costas e se voltou para casa. Ele já havia andando um pouco quando escutou a freada brusca. Ele saiu correndo. _"oh não, ela não"..._

Bella não sabia se estava morta, estava com a mente turva e a inconsciência tentava toma-la.

seu carro havia tombado e agora ela estava de cabeça para baixo, ao virar a cabeça ela o viu, ele corria como o vento, de repente ele já estava ao seu lado, ela olhou dentro dos seus olhos e percebeu que eles agora eram dourados, lindos...

Ela não queria deixar de olha-lo, mais suas pálpebras ficaram passadas... Ela só queria ficar olhando para o anjo, seu anjo negro.

— Meu anjo, não me deixe... — Ela ainda balbuciou antes de uma nevoa a toma-la por completo.

* * *

_**continua…**_


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**Capítulo Quatro**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Edward tinha o olhar perdido na paisagem cinzenta vista da janela do quarto de hospital, vendo-o de perfil Alice sabia que ele estava aborrecido e com olhar decidido. Era uma pena, ela morreria de saudade dele. Ela não queria nem pensar na dor que sua mãe iria sentir quando fosse informada.

— Ela se acostumará Alice. — Disse ele lendo sua mente sem se voltar.

—Edward você não deveria se sentir culpado. Você nunca vai poder ser o herói em tudo... Estava fora do seu limite.

— Não, se eu não tivesse voltado por um momento ela poderia não ter se machucado muito.

— Mas... Você fez o que pôde... Veja a palidez esta se dissipando. Ela é apenas uma humana... Demora a se curar.

Edward se voltou, sua figura cobria a grande janela e consequentemente a vista, Forks estava amanhecendo. A luminosidade do sol que nascia tímido e lento batia nas suas costas, fazendo sombra no seu rosto, Ele tinha uma expressão carrancuda, se fosse um humano que estivesse o vendo agora, com certeza fugiria. Ele tinha suas mãos fechadas em punhos. Ele sofria, ela sentia. Alice se aproximou do seu irmão e pousou sua pequena mão na dele.

— Ela ficara boa.

— Você deveria conversar com a Esme.

— Ok, entendi.

Alice atendeu seu pedido e o deixou sozinho com Bella.

Ele se virou lentamente quando se viu sozinho, seu olhar caiu na face pálida e com reflexos arroxeados, ela tinha escoriações por toda parte, sua perna esquerda estava apoiada por um travesseiro. Mesmo agora sedada, Edward sabia que ela tinha sofrido muito há dois dias.

O som da explosão do carro ainda era muito nítido na memória do Edward, se ele tivesse demorado mais... Ele não queria pensar no que teria acontecido. Ele ainda podia reviver o desespero que o tomou conta. O carro capotara e não foi fácil tirar Bella de lá. Ele não podia simplesmente partir o carro ao meio porque ela estava lá. E mesmo assim ele teve que usar toda sua força sobre-humana e acabara machucando-a mais ainda.

Ele se aproximou lentamente da cama e pegou sua pequena mão, o calor que emanava dela só o fez lembrar o que ele era. Que nunca poderia tê-la. Que deveria seguir com seu plano. Ela era mais importante agora, sua recuperação. Ela precisava da sua família mais do que ele próprio.

Ele ainda segurava a mão de Bella quando Esme entrou. primeiro olhou sua mochila caída ao chão, depois elevou seu olhar.

Dor e angustia irradiava da sua doce e querida mãe.

— Então é verdade?

— Sim, eu estou decidido a ir embora. Eu não posso ficar... Ela é muito observadora... Eu teria que quebrar o pacto e nossa família se destruiria.

— Eu não quero que você vá, eu simplesmente não posso me separar do meu filho... Por favor, reconsidere.

— Mãe, não torne tudo mais difícil do que já é.

— Podemos achar outra maneira, o seu pai achara, você vai ver... Ele sempre acha.

— Mãe eu já decidi, não quero que minha família corra riscos... Se ele souber... Eu estou tentando protegê-los, se eu não tivesse sido exposto... Se.

— Não, você não tem culpa... Edward. Ninguém o tem.

— Mãe, me promete que cuidara dela.

— Sim, meu filho, eu o farei, devo isso a Renne... Ela é da família agora, cuidaremos dela.

Edward se curvou e beijou a mão de Bella, era um adeus. Ele se virou para sua mãe e partiu-lhe o coração ao vê-la tão frágil e triste.

— Mãe eu vou te ligar sempre, prometo.

— Não é mesma coisa, só se cuide e... — Esme o abraçou apertado, era demasiado doloroso vê-lo partir. Ela ainda tinha esperanças, ela ainda as tinha.

Ele pegou sua mochila e se voltou para sua mãe depositando um beijo em sua testa e abriu a porta enquanto ainda tinha coragem. Ele foi direto pra sala do seu pai, ele sabia que todo o resto da família estava ali.

— Tem certeza que quer fazer isso filho. — Perguntou Carlisle.

— Não tenho alternativas, eu não posso arriscar, vivemos sobe vigília... Não podemos revelar a verdade a Bella, mesmo ela sendo da família.

— Eu sei que você e mamãe escondem algo, eu pude notar. —Continuou ele.

— Filho... — Carlisle desviou o olhar do seu filho, ele simplesmente não podia contar-lhes.

— Pai, olhe para mim, o que é esse segredo.

— Esse segredo não me pertence, eu não posso contar, eu não posso quebrar essa promessa... Não me peça isso.

— Eu vou indo. — Disse Edward os abraçando e se despedindo, Alice o abraçou apertado, Jasper teve que puxa-la para que ele pudesse continuar.

Do corredor Esme assistiu seu filho acenar para os outros, ela simplesmente dera as costas e fora se refugiar no pequeno jardim do hospital. Se pudesse chorar essa seria a hora de se debulhar em lagrimas.

Bella lentamente foi tomando consciência de onde estava, mais ela continuou de olhos fechados, a simples ideia de abrir suas pálpebras lhe tiravam toda sua energia sem contar que eles estavam ligeiramente inchados e doloridos. Ela escutava o som ritmado e continuo do monitor cardíaco acima da sua cabeça, ela tinha uma bandagem no seu rosto ela sabia por que a ponta do esparadrapo arranhava seu nariz,tudo lhe doía,parecia que fora atropelada. Como um clarão que ilumina a escuridão ela ia se lembrando dos detalhes. Ela havia perdido o controle do carro, só se lembrava dele, dos seus olhos dourados. De pedi-lo para não a deixasse. Ela só não sabia se ele fora real ou um produto da sua imaginação.

Bella tentou apalpar seu rosto mais seu pulso estava conectado ao soro e ela desistiu ao sentir uma ponta na coluna. Estava toda quebrada, mais estava viva era o que importava.

Ela deveria estar no hospital, mais porque estava sozinha. Nessa hora ela escutou uma porta sendo aberta, ouviu passos. Mãos frias pousaram em sua testa, um suspiro involuntário escapou de seus lábios, ela sentia que estava febril.

— Bella, pode me ouvir? — A voz melodiosa do seu tio ecoou no pequeno quarto.

— Ela tentou falar mais a sonda nasal dificultava, assim sendo fez um sinal de positivo com o polegar.

— Sabe quem esta falando? — Continuou seu tio, ele realizava um procedimento conhecido por ela. E assim eles passaram um tempo.

— Querida eu sei que é dolorido, mais preciso que se esforce... Tente abrir seus olhos lentamente. — Pediu ele enquanto tirava com cuidado a bandagem.

Bella tentou abrir, mais o esforço a estava deixando exaurida. Mais ela sabia que era necessário, segundo seu tio, seus olhos foram prejudicados pelo calor, ele afirmou que nada grave havia acontecido. Mais Bella sabia que nada eram cem por cento na medicina. Ela já vira casos semelhantes onde fazia estágios. Pacientes que perdiam a visão seja permanente ou temporariamente.

Na hora que Bella realmente conseguiu abrir os olhos a porta fora aberta, Bella automaticamente virou o rosto, e seus temores se confirmaram. Só escuridão. Ela piscou tentando trazer a luz de volta, mais essa não existia.

Um ofego se fez presente.

—Oh querida, acordou. Como se sente? — Perguntou Esme sentando-se próximo de Bella, ela sabia pelo farfalhar da roupa da tia. Os sons vinham mais nítidos aos seus ouvidos.

Uma lagrima deslizou do seu rosto, ela os fechou tentando reprimi-las. Então começou a falar entre soluços.

— Tio... Eu não consigo enxergar... Eu não vejo nada... Estou cega.

— O meu Deus. — Balbuciou Alice se aproximando e abraçando-a com cuidado. — Oh Bella eu sinto muito.

— Carl? Sussurrou Esme. Faça algo.

— Calma Bella, eu vou chamar o Paul, foi ele que a examinou. Voltarei rápido.

Nesse meio tempo Esme e Alice tentavam consolar Bella que ainda chorava.

O outro medico entrou, Esme e Alice se afastaram.

— Ola Bella, eu sou o Paul, eu a examinei a dois dias passados. Ele falava sem parar, Bella sabia por que, ela geralmente o fazia com seus pequenos quando os examinava... Essa técnica os tranquilizava como ela estava agora, ate um pequeno sorriso brotou dos seus lábios.

— Você fica mais linda ao sorrir. — Disse-lhe ele, em resposta Bella corou com o elogio.

—Bem, senhorita seus olhos estão ótimos, eles foram lesionados com o calor das chamas, mais nada grave... Você estar sofrendo de algum dano colateral psicológico. vi poucos casos e eles são muitos raros e inexplicáveis... É um mecanismo de defesa... Veja Bem, seus olhos estão normais, mais seu cérebro não processa as imagens, ele se recusa... Bom só o tempo dirá.

— Mas...

— Sua visão virá quando você menos esperar senhorita, eu sei que é difícil de aceitar, mais você terá que ter paciência e não se desesperar.

Nesse meio tempo que o medico tentava explicar seu diagnóstico, Alice saiu de fininho. Ela tinha que correr.

Edward caminhava lentamente, ele estava relutando em entrar em seu carro e fazer o que deveria ser feito, mesmo que seu coração morto e gelado o lembrasse de que havia alguém o segurando ali. Ele não sabia quando e nem como, mais estava ligado àquela pequena e frágil criatura que estava deitada, machucada e inconsciente naquela cama. Ele a amava, e era um sentimento muito forte e opressor. Ele não queria ama-la, mais seus pensamentos só o puxavam para ela.

Ele pegou a alça da sua mochila e colocou no seu ombro, já estava abrindo a porta do carro quando se lembrou. Quando ela o implorou que não a deixasse. _"meu anjo, não me deixe"._

Ele não era um anjo, era um monstro que a quis mata-la na primeira vez que a viu. Quis drenar cada gota de sangue, o monstro que ele abrigava dentro dele quis dilacera-la, corrompê-la. Mais Edward não permitiria, ele não deixaria o monstro destruí-la e se fosse preciso exterminar o monstro dentro dele e ele próprio o faria, por ela faria.

Sua mão pousou na porta do carro, mais uma voz desesperada e gritante invadiu sua mente. _Alice_.

— Espere, espere.

— O que quer Alice, eu não vou voltar atrás.

—Bella não consegue enxergar, é temporário... Ela não consegue ver nada... Você pode ficar mais um pouco.

— Não, é arriscado... Alice eu a amo, mais sou seu maior problema. Ela é muito apelativa, eu posso perder o controle... Eu tenho que protegê-la de mim mesmo.

— Não, não vai... Você é mais forte do que pensa Edward. Você esteve com ela esse tempo todo, não conseguiria machuca-la, mesmo se quisesse.

— Você não entende Alice.

— Sim, eu entendo... Você estar errado. deixe-a decidir isso, você simplesmente não é esse monstro.

— Não, não posso. — Disse Edward se virando.

— Edward... Ela precisa de você. — Disse Alice soltando as imagens que se infiltraram na mente de Edward, ampliadas e vivas.

Ele a amparando. Ele a carregando no colo na escada, ela rindo feliz. Ele a beijando. Ela o olhando com aqueles olhos que não tinha luz, mais que brilhavam feito dois faróis resplandecentes.

E aquelas imagens o desarmaram completamente, ele não tinha escolha. Ele não tinha mais força de lutar contra. Ele queria seguir esse caminho. E se voltou, Alice saltou de contentamento.

Ele subiu para o quarto de Bella, sua mão ficou estática na maçaneta, de repente ele não era mais corajoso, ele mentiria para ela. Mais ele precisava vê-la, ela era sua imã, era impossível se afastar.

Ele abriu a porta e foi recepcionado pelos grandes e vivos olhos achocolatados, ela tinha um sorriso tímido. E de repente ele não sabia o que falar.

— Quem estar ai?

— Oi, eu sou Edward Cullen.

* * *

_**continua…**_

* * *

_**Bom gente eu não sei se essa cegueira realmente existe, só vi em livros e tals.  
- ? gostaram? é eu sou do Mal, deixei na melhor parte...Muaaaaaaahahaha  
um grande bj xente e Obg todas as lindas e lindos que comentam ^^ .**_


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo Cinco**

* * *

**.**

**.**

— _Oi, eu sou Edward Cullen._

Bella não estava preparada para ouvir aquela voz cadenciada e doce, que mais lembrava uma sinfonia de anjos. Embora seu tio também tivesse uma voz melodiosa, essa era diferente. A fez se arrepiar. Ela sabia quem era ele, sua querida tia não se cansava de falar sobre ele, levando Bella a entender que era seu filho favorito.

E de repente Bella não queria estar naquela escuridão, ela queria dar um rosto aquela voz que encantou. Percebendo que ainda estava muito rígida, ela se endireitou e lhe sorriu.

— Entre, eu sou Bella foi uma pena não ter te conhecido antes com os outros. Ela estendeu a mão.

Já estava desistindo, recolhendo a mão, quando ele pegou a sua, ele usava luva, mas Bella ainda podia sentir sua pele fria e uma descarga elétrica os envolveu. Bella não segura de si puxou a sua e a pousou no colo.

— O prazer é meu, Bella. — Disse Edward ainda sentindo as vibrações em sua mão, ele se aproximou da cadeira e sentou-se.

— Como você estar?

— Eu to bem, quer dizer me acostumando.

— Eu sinto muito que lhe tenha acontecido isso.

— Obrigada, eu vou ficar bem... Realmente eu sou forte.

— Eu sei.

Um silencio constrangedor pairou no quarto. Bella se sentia tímida em conversar com ele, era estranho conversar com uma pessoa sem rosto, com o resto era mais fácil. E ela sabia que ele a observava, ela sentia o calor.

Edward ainda a observava, ele não sabia o que falar, _estava tímido?_

Uma batida e depois a voz de sino da Alice os salvou, ele viu Bella claramente suspirar.

— Oi Bella, vejo que conheceu meu irmãozinho.

— Sim.

— Ele estava muito preocupado com você.

— Todos nos estávamos. — Ele a cortou olhando feio e perguntando mentalmente o que ela estava fazendo.

— Eu sinto te preocupado vocês.

— Querida você é da família agora. e nos já a adoramos. — Disse Alice abraçando Bella.

— Obrigada...

— E se acostume porque os homens cullen's são muitos protetores, sendo que Edward é o maior deles.

Bella sorriu e para Edward ela não podia estar mais encantadora.

— Aliais eu tenho uma boa noticia Bella. Amanha você já vai ter alta. Não é maravilhoso.

— Ótima noticia. — Disse Bella sem muito entusiasmo, eles concordaram que Bella ficaria na mansão, embora Bella não gostasse de ser independente dessa vez ela não tinha escolha.

— Será maravilhoso não acha Edward, tê-la conosco.

— Sim, será maravilhoso.

— Sem, não era isso que eu planejava quando decidi vim para forks.

— Não, foi o destino. — Completou Alice.

— É pode dizer que sim...

Alice se levantou. — Bom, eu tenho que falar como Carlisle, já volto. Edward a fuzilou com um olhar.

_— Alice não faça isso, ela se sentira desconfortável._ — Pediu ele mentalmente.

Ela simplesmente o ignorou e os deixou novamente, Edward já estava preparado pra puxar assunto quando ela se virou e o olhou era como se ela o estivesse enxergando, ele ficou sem ação.

— Você ainda esta ai? Eu sou cega não surda Edward. Fale algo.

— Você esta muito bonita hoje. — Disse ele tendo o prazer de vê-la corar e aquela parte corada do seu rosto o deixou com a garganta queimando.

— Obrigada pela gentileza mais devo imaginar que ainda estou um pouco inchada pelos cortes.

— Edward como esta o tempo?

Ele se levantou e se aproximou da grande janela.

— Estranhamente hoje tem um pouco de sol, mais logo as nuvens o encobrirão.

— Tem uma poltrona perto da janela? — Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

— Como você sabe?

— Hospitais é meu segundo lar. — Disse ela jogando as cobertas e se movendo.

— O que você esta fazendo Bella? Você ainda esta fraca...

— Eu quero sentir o calor do sol, estou cansada de ficar deitada.

— Deixe-me chamar uma enfermeira.

— Não! Eu quero fazer sozinha. — Disse ela com teimosia. — Só me der à direção. — Pediu ela ao encostar seus pés ao chão, mais ele estava certo. Ela ainda estava muito fraca e teria caído se Edward não tivesse sido rápido.

Ele automaticamente parou de respirar, ao sentir o cheiro dela, doce, muito doce. E o calor que emanava do corpo pequeno o estava deixando louco. Bella sentia seus braços fortes ao seu redor passava uma sensação de segurança. Era tão bom estar abraçada a ele, apesar dele ser frio. Mais quando ele ameaçou apega-la no colo ela se afastou.

— Não Edward, eu quero fazer isso sozinha. Só me oriente.

— Esta bem. — Disse ele vencido. — Ande dez passos à direita. Ela começou firme, seus passos eram seguros. Edward a assistiu chegar perto da poltrona e se sentar com um sorriso de vitoria naquele lindo rosto de anjo.

E ele a admirou mais ainda, pela sua teimosia e perseverança. Ela era muito forte e autossuficiente e ele como Alice havia dito muito protetor e ele tinha que trabalhar isso, para não sufocá-la.

— Viu só isso, eu consegui.

— Você é fantástica.

Ele resistiu ao impulso de levantar e beija-la, ele sabia que não podia dar assas as suas vontades, não quando estava mentindo, enganando-a.

Seu pai entrou de repente, lhe dirigiu um olhar significativo.

— Oi querida, vejo que já esta se sentindo bem?

— Oh sim, já estava cansada de ficar deitada o tempo todo.

— Já sabe das novas?

— Sim, Alice nos contou.

— Será um prazer tê-la conosco, Esme esta muito contente, já te adotou como filha.

— Eu sei... Eu também já os amo a todos. — Disse Bella corando envergonhada.

Edward aprendeu outra coisa dela, ela ficava desconcertada ao demonstrar sentimentos, ficava totalmente sem jeito.

— Filho como as garotas estão providenciando tudo, você levara Bella, tudo bem para você Bella. — Perguntou Carlisle.

— Claro... Se não for incomodo.

— Não será nenhum incomodo Bella. — Disse Edward sem se alterar, sabendo que tudo isso fora planos daquela tampinha. Ficar no mesmo quarto que a Bella tudo bem e dentro de uma cabine minúscula?

Ele sabia que seria sua maior tentação e sua maior prova de fogo.

Seu pai a examinou e ficamos conversando animados, ela ria de alguma coisa engraçada que ele contava do Emmett e fazia piada. Sim, ela fazia piada.

Estavam tão envolvidos que não virão quando carlisle deixou o quarto.

Edward descobriu muita coisa dela, seus sonhos e coisas engraçadas da época da faculdade, a cada minuto que passava ele percebia aspectos novos da sua personalidade. Ela era altruísta e Edward ficou surpreso e mais apaixonado. Era raro encontrar essa virtude nos humanos hoje em dia.

Em um dado momento ele começou falar da sua própria vida, dos seus pais biológicos, ela era tão natural que quando percebeu já estava abrindo sua alma e ela ouvia concentrada, encantada.

Estantes depois ele viu que ela dormia. o cansaço a tinha dominado. Ele se aproximou e a pegou no colo, ela conseguia ser mais linda enquanto dormia. Parecia um anjo, _seu anjo_.

Ela no sono se aconchegou mais em seus braços e suspirou, Edward conteve um gemido, era tão inebriante sentir seu corpo quente e suave.

Ele a depositou na cama e ficou a velar seu sono, que em um dado momento ficou bastante agitado. Não resistindo ele começou a cantar baixinho uma musica de ninar, ate que ela se acalmou.

Na manha seguinte Bella recusara permanentemente a cadeira de rodas e saiu de mãos dada com Edward. Ela era tão independente e teimosa que ele só pode rir da sua cara de indignada.

Já no carro Edward teve que se curvar para afivelar o cinto de segurança e ficou muito próximo, ele sentia seu halito quente, ela tinha a boca entreaberta, como se respirasse com dificuldade e ele resistiu ao impulso de tocar aqueles lábios rosados e convidativos.

Bella ainda estava se recuperando das sensações que sentira quando sentiu seu cheiro muito próximo a ela, na hora ficara imóvel desconcertada muito consciente que seus olhos estavam sobre ela. Ela apenas podia sentir. De repente o carro parou e ela soube que haviam chegado.

— Chegamos.

Antes mesmo de ela começar abrir a porta ele estava lá, e antes que pudesse formular uma pergunta ele apegou no colo.

— Edward me ponha no chão, posso caminhar.

— Você não pode se cansar. — Disse ele apenas caminhando com segurança.

Bella queria fechar seus olhos e desfrutar daquele momento, aliás, que estava virando rotina. Mais ela adorava estar em seus braços. Ele tinha músculos firmes. Era como se estivesse segura de tudo e de todos.

—Edward me ponha no chão, eu sou bastante pesada. — Pediu Bella percebendo que ele estava subindo os degraus da escada.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada, com se ela tivesse falado um absurdo.

— Você é absurda Bella, você pesa como uma pluma.

— Bom vou considerar isso como um elogio.

Ele parou de repente e empurrou aporta com um pé e a depositou a entrada do quarto.

— De onde você estar à cama fica a dez passos a sua esquerda. Ela andou com segurança ate a cama.

— Se você estender a mão ao seu lado achara uma mesinha onde contem algumas coisas suas, Alice como havia prometido foi a sua casa e pegou tudo que você necessita.

Bella fez o que ele havia dito e encontrou seu Ipod e varias Nécessaire

Com seus produtos de beleza. Bella se lembraria de agradecer a Alice depois.

— Se você andar uns quinze passos a esquerda achara o closet e o banheiro.

Bella começou a marcha e parou surpreendida quando tocou a porta do banheiro. Virou-se e esperava estar olhando para ele.

— Como você sabe a quantidade de passos... oh, você contou? — Perguntou Bella surpresa por ele ter se dado ao trabalho e por estar ajudando-a a se habitar ao seu redor. Ela tinha certeza se fosse outra pessoa tentaria leva-la e não ajuda-la por si só e essa preocupação mexeu de mais com Bella.

Há muito tempo ninguém cuidava e se preocupava com ela daquela forma e ela ficou com um nó na garganta, tinha vontade de chorar. Aquele desespero que sentiu após seu pai morrer, por um momento a consumiu.

Ela não queria ficar dependente deles, era sua família, mais já estava acostumada a cuidar de si mesma e não sabia o que dizer.

Edward sentiu seu desconforto, ele não se aproximou como mandava seu coração. Não queria sufoca-la. Mesmo quando queria abraça-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que ele cuidaria de tudo e que ela era sua vida agora.

Mas ele sabia que no dia que ela se recuperasse ele teria que se afastar, ele poderia simplesmente contar a verdade. Mais ele não podia envolvê-la naquele lado escuro da sua vida, ela correria perigo.

Ele já havia decidido, ficaria olhando-a, cuidando da sua segurança de longe e seria seu maior inferno.

— Eu... Obrigada por tudo... Eu não sei como agradecer.

— Por nada Bella, espero que se sinta em casa e qualquer coisa me chame ou os outros. — Descanse agora. — Disse ele se aproximando e beijando carinhosamente sua testa. Ela não se retraiu como ele imaginava, mais fez algo surpreendente: ela o envolveu em um abraço apertado e ele a aconchegou dentro dos seus braços e percebeu que ela se encaixava com perfeição.

* * *

_**continua…**_

* * *

**_awnn q fofos esses dois._**

**_espero que tenham gostado. E desculpem a demora suas lindas - que sempre comentam- , tô realmente sem tempo,vou tentar me organizar aqui, tenho mais dois capitulos prontos e como sou boazinha vou postar tudo. ._**

**_bjbj_**


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo Seis**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Bella tinha sua testa contra o vidro gelado da janela, ela não se lembrava, mais a vista dali deveria ser bela. Fazia quase dois meses que vivia encerrada naquela escuridão. Quando os médicos a tranquilizaram e disseram que era temporário, ela não imaginava que serie esse tempo todo.

E ela tinha medo de admitir que fosse possível não voltar a enxergar, logo agora que ansiava ver o rosto dele. Às vezes entre um choro ou outro em suas orações pedia com desespero, a chance de ser capaz de vê-lo.

A casa estava silenciosa, às vezes era quebrado pelos ruídos que vinha do quarto do Emmett e da Rosalie. Edward estava no andar de baixo, ela podia ouvir seus passos. De repente as notas do piano preencheram o ambiente, Ela gostava de ouvi-lo tocar só que aquelas notas eram novas. Ele devia estar compondo.

No tempo que se passou ela não sabia o que teria feito sem ele. Ele havia se tornado o seu melhor amigo, com seu jeito protetor a tinha ajudado a se ajustar e o que mais gostava nele a liberdade de escolha que ele sempre lhe dava. Ela sabia que estava a um passo de se apaixonar, Ou melhor, Ela não poderia viver em um mundo que ele não existisse, ele havia se tornado seu raio de sol, seus olhos.

As notas daquela canção a arrebatou. Era como se a chamasse.

Bella se aproximou da porta e saiu, Ela desceu com segurança a escada, dando um passo de cada vez.

Já no lobby, ela não precisa de uma direção, a musica, as notas tocadas com sensibilidade a puxava, era como ela fosse um imã atraída pelo metal.

Depois de alguns passos ela encontrou a porta, estava entreaberta.

Bella deixou-se ficar ali, absorvendo aquelas notas cadenciadas e que pouco a pouco enchia seu coração. Aquela musica tocada com maestria e calor estava derrubando todas suas barreiras e ele era o responsável.

De repente como sentindo sua presença ele parou, ela pode sentir seu olhar nela, ela simplesmente sabia, não tinha explicação.

— Oh, por favor, não pare por mim.

— Venha até aqui. — Pediu ele com aquela voz doce. — Uns treze passos eu acho, em linha reta.

Bella tocou timidamente no banquinho e ele a ajudou a sentar-se ao seu lado. Ele iria tocar pra ela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BELLA´S LULLABY**

**(canção de ninar para Bella)**

_eu costumava pensar que estava sozinho para sempre_

_Ate conhecer você..._

_Primeiro tentei lutar..._

_Contra esse sentimento que tive..._

_Mas não pude... Manter-me afastado de seus braços_

_Eu devo ficar..._

_Perto de você_

_Para sempre..._

_Protegê-la_

_Mantê-la afastada do perigo_

_Não se preocupe meu amor_

_Nunca se apagara no escuro_

_Na hora em que você me toca_

_Na hora em que você me beija_

_Eu posso sentir o calor nesta_

_Pedra fria que tenho no lugar do coração_

_Quando olho para seu rosto vejo em você_

_Uma maneira estranha de amar_

_Como eu nunca amei ninguém_

_Durma minha pequena Bella_

_Eu prometo a você que sempre que acordar_

_Estarei aqui como quando adormeceu_

_No começo eu estava perdido_

_De tanto medo de um dia você me deixar_

_Mas agora ao te ouvir dormir_

_Oh! Minha querida_

_Prometo que não vou te deixar_

_Você tomou meu coração como poderia deixar você ir_

_Sonhe comigo_

_Diga meu nome graciosamente_

_Adoro ouvir isso me faz sentir-se querido_

_Que ate dói_

_Pensar que poderia perder você_

_Vou continuar a assistir ouvindo sem parar o ritmo do batimento do seu coração_

_Eu não posso entrar em sua mente_

_Mas você invadiu meu coração_

_Eu vou continuar... Procurando a verdade atrás do seus olhos_

_E quando você cai no sono querida_

_Eu estarei te ouvindo porque sei que dói_

_Quando estamos tão distantes_

_Portanto, mais uma vez o meu amigo gentil._

_É a hora de colocar-te para dormir_

_Não tenha medo estarei te ouvindo não vou sair enquanto você dorme_

_Pois o grande forte leão caiu apaixonado... Pela frágil gazela_

_Pra começar eu costumava apensar que seria sozinho para sempre, mas até que conheci você._

_Eu sei que será fiel a sua historia feliz da forma como ela poderia ser_

_Como poderiam ser..._

_._

_._

Bella fechou os olhos se entregando ao prazer de ouvi-lo tocar aquela canção, aquelas notas tão bem tocadas lhe traziam uma paz. Elas preenchiam aquele vazio, aquela escuridão e ela sabia que estava segura, que não importava o que acontecesse, aquela musica era sua. E como por encanto todas suas vias Lacrimais fluíram.

E a musica acabou cedo demais, Bella tentou se virar, estava embaraçada, ele a acharia boba por chorar. Ela sentiu sua mão fria no seu queixo, com seus dedos frios ele secava as suas lagrimas traiçoeiras.

— Nunca se esconda de mim, por favor. — Pediu ele.

— É linda Edward, como se chama?

— Depende da inspiração Bella, eu a fiz pensando em você. Ela se chama Bella's Lullaby. "_ele poderia dizer que se inspirou no momento que a ouviu falar seu nome enquanto dormia e que ele esteve sempre a cantarolando ao seu ouvido, quando os pesadelos a assaltava."_

E ela ficou sem palavras, era Indescritível os variados tipos de emoções que Bella sentiu naquele momento ao ouvi-lo dizer tais palavras.

— Eu não sei o que dizer.

— Só diga que gostou.

— Eu amei. — Disse Bella sorrindo.

Edward foi pego de surpresa, por mais tempo que passasse ao seu lado ele nunca iria se acostumar com aquele sorriso, aquele brilho que tinha seus olhos, mesmo eles estando na escuridão, brilhavam como um farol. E esse farol tinha iluminado sua vida e feito o esquecer do seu lado escuro. E ele não estava pronto e não podia se separar mais dela. Era claro como cristal, ela era sua como ele pertencia a ela.

— Pelo menos ela abafa certos tipos de sons.

— Oh, sim... Eles são sempre assim. — Perguntou ela corando.

— Com o tempo você se acostuma.

— Como estar o tempo Edward?

Ela sempre fazia essa pergunta, ela parecia gostar de ouvir e imaginar pela mente dele. Ela era incrível e com ela, ele aprendeu a apreciar essas coisas, a natureza e sua beleza e que de uma forma ou de outra tudo lembrava a ela mesma. Porque ela era pura, tinha uma alma limpa e doce. E diferente dos outros dias ele faria diferente.

— No lugar de falar, vou te mostrar... Vou te levar em lugar mágico.

— Onde.

— Você vai gostar, vamos?

Ele pegou suas mãos e ela apertou com firmeza, era a resposta que ele precisava.

.

.

.

Edward bateu a porta do carro e sabia que teria que lidar com uma Bella teimosa e ele estava certo.

— Eu não posso ir no seu colo, eu sou pesada.

— Não seja absurda Bella. — Disse Edward não dando chance a pegou em seu colo, ela soltou um gritinho assustado.

— Edward não seja cabeça dura.

— Desculpe-me eu não posso deixa-la andando na mata, você pode se machucar, só por hoje, por favor.

— Estar bem, só por hoje.

Ele passou a descrever o lugar, Bella o ouvia fascinada e Edward podia jurar que ela estaria criando as imagens quase à perfeição. Algum tempo depois eles chegaram ao destino, era uma clareira formada por arvores que formava quase um circulo perfeito, era um lugar escondido, as paredes eram formados por pequenas plantas e arvores de variados tipos.

Ele a colocou no chão, e ela rapidamente fechou seus olhos para apreciar com seus outros sentidos. Ela podia escutar o cântaro dos pássaros selvagens, a brisa que passava era fresca e limpa. E tinha um variado cheiro de flores.

— Descreva para mim, Edward.

— Estamos em uma clareira, eu a descobrir por acaso há uns anos atrás, ela é cercada por arvores e quase não se da para perceber, tem variados tipos de flores dependendo da época. Esse cheiro que você estar sentindo é de um florzinha silvestre roxa, que brota no verão. — Disse ele colocando uma florzinha na mão dela.

— Deve ser lindo. — Disse Bella cheirando a pequena flor.

— È lindo, mais não se compara a esse sorriso que você tem. — Venha dê-me a mão. —Pediu ele.

E Bella deu, ele a fez se sentar na grama ao seu lado. Mas Bella sentou-se a sua frente, ela queria fazer uma coisa desde a primeira vez que o escutou no hospital, mais uma onda de timidez a tomou.

— Eu queria fazer uma coisa, eu posso. — Perguntou Bella se aproximando, Edward instintivamente soube do que se tratava. Por um momento ele ficou rígido, mais relaxou para tornar essa experiência mais fácil para ela.

Ele sentiu a mão pequena de Bella em seus braços, ela foi subindo lentamente, Edward fechou os olhos sentindo o calor da palma da sua mão agora alisando seus ombros, ela estava hesitante.

Timidamente sua mão subiu para seu cabelo, Edward segurou um gemido. Eram indescritíveis as sensações adormecidas que Edward vivenciou, era como se ela o moldasse. Ele perdeu a linha de pensamento quando ela acariciou suas bochechas, alisando delicadamente suas pálpebras, os círculos roxos embaixo dos olhos dele.

Ele ficou estático com seus dedos traçando o formato perfeito do seu nariz, e por ultimo, ela traçou delicadamente os seus lábios perfeitos. Edward não se conteve, abriu Seus lábios embaixo dos seus dedos. Bella pode sentir seu halito fresco nas mãos e resistiu ao impulso de beija-lo, mais não era isso que vivia ansiando. Porque não tornar em realidade um sonho.

Bella foi se inclinado ate ele, Edward não pôde se afastar, ele queria mais que tudo provar do doce dos seus lábios e ele recebeu o que ela lhe dava.

Bella o beijava delicadamente, ela o sentiu tenso, mais quando seus braços frios e fortes circulou sua cintura, ela esqueceu do mundo e embarcou naquele carrossel que a fazia girar e girar.

Vencendo a luta contra si mesmo, Edward cobriu os lábios dela com os dele. Bella abriu os lábios e permitiu que a língua dele invadisse-lhe a boca. Ao mesmo tempo, aconchegou-se mais a ele.

Edward separou sua boca sabendo que ela precisava respirar, e a sensação foi de abandono, ele colou suas testas, ela tentava recobrar o ritmo da sua respiração.

— Eu não consigo ficar mais longe de você, Bella. — Disse ele contra seus lábios.

— Não fique. — Disse ela num fio de voz,o beijando novamente.

* * *

_**continua…**_

* * *

**Awnn gente xonei nesse cap, seila mais acho que foi o mais lindo que já escrevi.**

**espero que tenham gostado.**

_ps: sobre a tradução da musica eu não sei ao certo se é a verdadeira versão, pois ela tem varias traduções, mais essa é a mais linda. e gostaria de agradecer a todos que tem comentado e vem sendo fofos e me dado alegria com suas palavras de incentivo. e todos os fantasminhas camaradas, que passam diversas vezes por aqui... ñ tenha medo amores, eu amo fantasmas bonzinhos rsrs..se apresentem ok._

bjbj


	8. Capítulo Sete

**Capítulo Sete**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Edward tocou delicadamente na face adormecida da sua amada em uma caricia suave. Ela dormia tranquilamente aconchegada nas cobertas, pela janela do quarto entrava as primeiras claridades do dia, logo amanheceria.

Ele permaneceu onde estava refletindo sobre tudo que havia acontecido, ele ainda parecia duvidar de tudo. Ambos haviam colocado os sentimentos em palavras. Edward a cada dia que passava se via mais apaixonado por sua Bella. E o medo de perdê—la era muito grande, sufocante e aterrorizante.

_—Edward... _A voz rouca e cadenciada de Bella o despertou das suas reflexões_._

Ele se virou automaticamente esperando vê—la acordada, mas se deu conta que ela estava sonhando. Com ele.

Um sorriso involuntário se formou em seus lábios, e uma vontade imensa de gritar para o mundo inteiro ouvir, que ela o ama e que ele já não estar sozinho, que a mulher mais linda e perfeita era sua e de mais ninguém. Era uma emoção indescritível saber que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos.

Edward queria ter um coração humano só para sentir o calor que aqueles sentimentos provocavam que só Bella era capaz de despertar em seu coração morto e frio.

Ela voltou a suspirar, ela tinha um sorriso no rosto. Fosse o que fosse o que ela sonhava. _— _Pensou Edward, Deveria ser bom.

Ele se aproximou dela depositando um roçar de lábios em sua testa quente e deixou o quarto. No corredor claro devido às paredes de vidro ele via o sol surgindo timidamente no horizonte.

Como um adolescente romântico incurável que havia se tornado, ele deixou a casa e foi sentar-se em uma elevação a frente da sua casa. Ele sentou-se e ficou apreciando o espetáculo. O nascer do sol, que excepcionalmente naquele dia estava lindo.

_(...)_

_Bella caminhava apressadamente entre os arbustos e folhagens, ela sentia os galhos machucarem sua pele. Mais nem isso a fazia parar, ela procurava algo ou alguém. A mata ia se fechando em torno de si, tornando uma prisão verde, aprisionando-a como um labirinto. Ela queria gritar, talvez alguém a ajudasse._

_Uma neblina assustadora começou a se formar ao seu redor, deixando o ar mais sombrio. Pesado. Olhando ao seu redor ela se deu conta que já esteve naquele lugar. Estranhamente ela soube que estava sonhando._

_Depois de vacilar e cair nas raízes das arvores, ela o viu... Ele estava parcialmente entre as sombras, ele estendeu sua mão e ela instintivamente soube que era ele, seu Edward. Ele lentamente começou a se aproximar, Bella tremia em expectativa. Finalmente veria seu rosto._

_Ele já estava assustadoramente perto dela, a luz já o alcançava parcialmente. Mais ele virou o rosto, Bella seguiu seu olhar. Na extremidade da floresta encontravas—se seuIntitulado anjo da escuridão._

_Diferente do outro dia seu anjo de olhos pecadores tinha olhos de um dourado que lembrava caramelo derretido. E estavam focados nela, Era como se só eles existissem no mundo. E Bella se perdeu naquela imensidão que era seu olhar._

_Ele era a encarnação de Adônis, de uma beleza humanamente impossível e ele também lhe estendia uma mão acompanhada do sorriso mais lindo que ela já vira na vida._

_— Venha, não tenha medo. — Disse ele com voz aveludada, e se ela não tinha certeza que ele se tratava de um anjo, agora o tinha. Ela fechou os olhos, tentando guardar aquele tom meloso que a fazia sentir uma vontade de chorar._

_Bella parou dividida, ele veio caminhando em sua direção calmamente, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo e a cada passo dado ela podia vislumbra-lo por inteiro._

_Ele deu um sorriso grande e ela viu as pressas pontiagudas e as lembranças a invadiram. Dando um passo atrás Bella procurou Edward e sua proteção. Mais ele se afastava, arrastado por uma força oculta. O anjo negro de olhos dourados a aprisionou em seus braços._

_— Shi, você é minha, não tenha medo. – Disse ele possessivo contra sua orelha, fazendo-a fraquejar por um momento._

_Bella tentava se desvencilhar, mais era como se estivesse pressa a ele._

_Ela gritava por Edward, para que não a deixasse nas mãos dele. Mais sua voz não saia, ela parecia protagonizar um filme mudo e Edward continuava a se desintegrar no ar, ia sumindo com a nevoa, ate que desapareceu por completo..._

O grito agudo e agoniado foi abafado pelo travesseiro, levantando—se Bella levou uma mão ao coração. Ele pulsava incessante, ela se sentia acalorada e febril. Esgotada caiu pra trás fechando os olhos e ordenando seus pensamentos, só esperava que não estivesse acordado o resto do pessoal.

Um tempo depois ela sentou-se e se espreguiçou como fazia toda a manha, ao abrir os olhos ela viu primeira a claridade que atravessava o quarto.

A luz feriu seus olhos hipersensíveis que se fecharam. Ela ficou um tempo de olhos fechados, tinha medo do que acabara de acontecer, de que fosse sua mente lhe pregando peças. Mais ao abrir seus olhos novamente ela viu.

Com um pulo rápido ela se colocou no meio do quarto, olhando ao redor. Via tudo como se enxergasse pela primeira vez, seu coração batia frenético. Lagrimas de felicidades transbordaram em seus olhos.

Pela janela do quarto ela viu o sol surgindo majestoso, era como se ele lhe desse as boas vindas. Ela chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo, era um milagre, seu milagre.

O pesadelo logo foi esquecido e ela se pôs a trocar de roupa, ela se trocou rapidamente e saiu do quarto silenciosamente. Ela queria que o rosto dele fosse o primeiro a contemplar.

A casa estava silenciosa como sempre, Bella sabia qual era seu quarto, timidamente ela segurou na maçaneta. Decidida abriu o quarto e estagnou a entrada. O quarto se encontrava totalmente vazio, a cama arrumada.

Uma tristeza a oprimiu, aproximando—se lentamente da janela ela o viu sentado em uma elevação à frente da casa, ele assistia ao nascer do sol. Ele estava de costas.

Ela só pode vislumbrar seus largos ombros e sua cabeleira que com o brilho e reflexos do sol dava uma tonalidade vermelha, de um distinto ruivo.

Sem mais demora ela desceu as escadas correndo, abriu a porta e foi saudada pelo frio cortante da manha, Mais ela não se importava abraçou a si mesma e foi caminhado lentamente.

Seu coração parecia que estava sofrendo de um eterno ensaio de samba, suas mãos suavam em expectativas. Finalmente o veria.

De repente ele sentiu sua presença e se virou, as sombras produzidas pelo sol atrapalhavam de vê-lo por completo. Bella se aproximou mais com um sorriso estampado no rosto que logo murchou, como todos seus sonhos e desejos.

_._

_. _

_**Never Let Me Go**_

_Looking out from underneath,_

_Fractured moonlight on the sea_

_Reflections still look the same to me,_

_As before I went under_

_And it's peaceful in the deep,_

_Cathedral where you cannot breathe,_

_No need to pray, no need to speak_

_Now I am under_

_And it's breaking over me,_

_A thousand miles onto the seabed,_

_Found the place to rest my head_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,_

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me,_

_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,_

_The arms of the ocean deliver me_

_Though the pressure's hard to take,_

_It's the only way I can escape,_

_It seems a heavy choice to make,_

_Now I am under_

_And it's breaking over me,_

_A thousand miles down to the seabed,_

_Found the place to rest my head_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,_

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me,_

_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,_

_The arms of the ocean deliver me_

_And it's over,_

_And I'm going under,_

_But I'm not giving up!_

_I'm just giving in_

_Oh, slipping underneath_

_Oh, so cold, but so sweet_

_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold,_

_And all this devotion I never knew at all,_

_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner released,_

_And the arms of the ocean,_

_Deliver me_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Deliver me_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Deliver me_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_And it's over,_

_And I'm going under,_

_But I'm not giving up!_

_I'm just giving in_

_Oh, slipping underneath_

_Oh, so cold, but so sweet_

**.**

**. **

**Nunca me deixe partir**

**Olhando lá de baixo,**

**O luar quebrado no mar**

**Reflexos ainda parecem os mesmos para mim**

**Como antes de eu afundar**

**E é pacífico lá no fundo**

**Uma catedral onde não se pode respirar**

**Não é preciso rezar, não é preciso falar**

**Agora que estou no fundo**

**E está arrebentando sobre mim**

**Mil milhas no fundo do mar**

**Achei um lugar para descansar minha cabeça**

**Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir**

**Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir**

**E os braços do oceano estão me carregando**

**E toda esta devoção estava saindo de mim**

**E os choques são o paraíso, para uma pecadora como eu**

**Os braços do oceano me libertam**

**Embora a pressão seja difícil de aguentar**

**É o único jeito que eu consigo escapar**

**Parece uma escolha difícil de se fazer**

**Mas agora estou embaixo**

**E está arrebentando sobre mim**

**Mil milhas no fundo do mar**

**Achei um lugar para descansar minha cabeça**

**Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir**

**Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir**

**E os braços do oceano estão me carregando**

**E toda esta devoção estava saindo de mim**

**E os choques são o paraíso, para uma pecadora como eu**

**Os braços do oceano me libertam**

**E acabou**

**E estou afundando**

**Mas não estou desistindo**

**Estou apenas me rendendo**

**Oh, deslizando para o fundo**

**Oh, tão frio, mas tão doce**

**Nos braços do oceano, tão doce e tão frio**

**E toda esta devoção que nunca conheci**

**E os choques são o paraíso para uma pecadora liberta**

**E os braços do oceano,**

**Libertam—me**

**Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir**

**Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir**

**Libertam—me**

**Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir**

**Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir**

**Libertam—me**

**Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir**

**Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir**

**Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir**

**Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir**

**E acabou**

**E estou afundando**

**Mas não estou desistindo**

**Estou apenas me rendendo**

**Oh, deslizando para o fundo**

**Oh, tão frio, mas tão doce**

* * *

_**continua…**_

* * *

**A casa caiu Ed: rsrs. Gente e agora, o que Edward fará? **

** bjs**


End file.
